Wakacyjny klimat w obozie przegranych
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 20 Chris: 'W dzisiejszym specjalnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Pozwolimy odpocząć naszej finałowej siódemce! Pewnie jeszcze nie ochłonęli po ostatnim odcinku xD A dokładniej: *'Benowi! *'Thomasowi!' *'Tatianie!' *'Tinie!' *'Isabelli!' *'Emily!' *'i Fatihowi! ' Cisza przed burzą... Chris: 'Wygląda na to, że będą mieli piękną pogodę ;D No, dobra... A co dzieje się z tymi, którzy już polegli? Stracili szansę na zdobycie miliona dolarów!? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć... oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Chris uruchomił sterówkę i wypłynął z wyspy Pahkitew. Island de los Przegranos, poranek '''Chris: '''Witam was w Island de los Przegranos! Widać wyeliminowanych uczestników robiących różne rzeczy. '''Chris: '''Znajduje się tu 13 wyeliminowanych graczy (Bez Nikity i Kingi), którzy zostali brutalnie pozbawionych wygranej. Tu przegrani mogą ochłonąć, pogodzić się z porażką i spędzić przyjemnie czas. '... Virag, Patrick i Markus leżą na leżakach, a na sobie mają maseczki. Markus: 'Kurde! Tu jest niesamowicie! Jestem zadowolony, że ostatnio zagłosowałem na siebie! :D '''Patrick: '''Tak jest cudownie :) Zaraz, głosowałeś na siebie? '''Markus: '''Tak. '''Patrick: '''Dziwne zagranie, ale ok. Tak to byłby remis 4-4. '''Markus: '''Nom, ale ważne jest to co jest teraz! Jak się masz Virag? '''Virag: '''Muszę przyznać, że to opalanie dobrze działa na moją skórę i po prostu bosko tu <3 '''Markus: '''A Ja wciąż pamiętam, jak wtedy odwaliłaś tą całą brudną robotę... wiesz? Pokazuje się clip z 3 odcinka (Kiedy Virag uratowała drużynę i sama przygotowała danie) '''Virag: '''Wygrać dla drużyny to przyjemność w sumie. :) (nagle upływa 7 rano) '''Virag: 'Żadna przyjemność tylko zwykła gra o przetrwanie... A tu jest żałośnie... 'Patrck: '''Wiesz? Nie dziwię się, że wyleciałaś szybko. Dziwna jesteś. '''Arkady: '''I mówi to frajer, który odpadł dwa odcinki wcześniej! Poza tym ulotki z likwidacją terrorystów... (chrząka Fatiha) już w sprzedaży :D '''Virag: '''Odezwał się pół antagonista... Czytała swoją "mroczną" książkę. '''Arakdy: '''Co!? Pół!? Grrr!!! '... James i Judy całowali się w basenie. Judy: 'Odkąd odpadłam, ciągle chodzimy razem :) '''James: '''O, tak! Nawet korzystamy wspólnie z toalety. '''Judy: '''Heh xD No, tak. Kontynuowali całowanie. '''Andreas: '''Jesteście obrzydliwi! I to ja powinienem teraz być w tej finałowej 7! Poślizgnął się i wpadł do basenu. '''James: '''Nie można mieć życiu wszystkiego przyjacielu. '''Judy: '''Ważne jest, by doceniać to co się ma ;D Kontynuowali całowanie. '''Andreas: '''Pfe... :P '... Obok jadalni Nicholas zaczął nakładać błyszczyk. Barbie: 'Wyglądasz prześlicznie moja koleżanko! <3 '''Nicholas: '''Dzięki <3 '''Manuela: '''To jest chłopak! Ogarnij się! '''Barbie: '''Zaklęcie usypiania! Jest moja! '''Manuela: '''Wal się! '''Elizabeth: '''Długopis, homofob, penis, blog, żarówka, Mariusz, coś tam... Julia nie mogła ich słuchać, więc ze swoim posiłkiem poszła gdzieś indziej. '''Arkady: '''Tym samym grono dziwaków zniechęca Julię i ta idzie przed siebie. '... Arkady sobie wędrował po chodniku, aż nagle trafił na pułapkę, która wrzuciła go do dziury pełnej pokrzyw. Patrick: 'O jej... to musi bardzo boleć... :/ '''Arkady: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! PIECZE!!! :'( '''Markus: '''Ciekawe kto ją zastawił hmmm... '''Iulian: '''Ja! I jak wyszła? Bo nie widziałem tego xD '''Markus: '''Super! Ale ty tu jesteś nowy? '''Iulian: '''Nie... to ja. Ma nauczkę za eliminację xD '''Markus: '''Nie kojarzę ziom. '''Iulian: '''Dać ci coś na kojarzenie? '''Markus: '''A co? '''Iulian: '''Umówię cię na randkę z laską z tej okładki pamiętasz? '''Markus: '''Iulian to ty! '''Patrick: '''Tej sceny nie widziałem. Coś mnie ominęło? I z kim ty Markus rozmawiasz? Z cieniem? xD Arkady przyszedł cały poparzony. '''Markus: '''OMG! :O Wyglądasz źle. '''Nicholas: '''Już mój chłopak wygląda ładniej. Świerszcz... '''Arkady: '''Tak czy inaczej tą sztuczkę ćwiczyłem przed TV. Dobry w tym jestem. Co nie? ;D Nagle pojawił się 2nd Arkady. '''Reszta: '''O! '''Arkady: '''A co to ma być!? 2nd Arkady zbliżał się do niego. '''2nd Arkady: '''Jeden dotyk, ale stracisz całą sławę jaką masz... bój się! '''Arkady: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Arkady z przerażenia wskoczył na drzewo. A potem okazało się, że to był tylko kamuflaż, który miał na sobie... ... ... ... ..Iulian. '''Arkady: '''Koleś... jesteś trupem! Jesteś terrorystą nr 2 zaraz po Fatihu! Arkady spadł z drzewa. '''Arkady: '''AU! '''Iulian: '''Jakby ktoś potrzebował dobrego kamuflażu to służę pomocą ;D '''Virag: '''Kamuflaże są dla kretynów, którzy nie mają pomysłów... bez komentarza... '''Markus: '''Elo! Widzę jakiś cień! '''Reszta: '''Kto to? :O Nagle z cienia wyłania się pewna osoba, czyli... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'KINGA Reszta: 'KINGA! :O :D '''Kinga: '''Witajcie przyjaciele! :) Większość podeszła, by ją uściskać. '''Arkady: '''Co? To nie fair -.- Pewnie producenci pomyśleli sobie... Nagle wpadł na kolejną "Anty-Arkadową" pułapkę (sprężynowy wyskok do wody) Zaczęła z uczestnikami rozmawiać na wielkim basenie. '''Kinga: '''To dzięki Markus, jestem Ci i Benowi bardzo wdzięczna, a Emily... krótko mówiąc niech ginie. '''Patrick: '''Tak, w ogóle to co Ben i Markus zrobili? '''Kinga: '''Doszło do mnie, że Ben mnie wysłał na operację do szpitala w Rosji, a Markus zapłacił za to. Dała Markusowi całusa w policzek. '''Virag: '''Jakie to było '''Reszta: '''WO!? :O '''Virag: ' (popatrzyła na każdego) Może być... 'Kinga: '''Eliminacji swojej komentować nie będę, gdyż... '''Arkady: '''A czemu? Było eliminacja niesamowita! Szkoda, że producenci to popsu... Iulian potajemnie włożył Arkademu do kieszeni ząb rekina. A po chwili zjawił się Kieł po owy ząb. '''Arkady: '''To chyba jakieś żarty! '''Reszta: '''Hahahahahahah! xD '''Iulian: '''Arkady Przyjacielska rada -> Radzę ci uciekać xD '''Arkady: '''AAAAAAAA!!! Arkady zaczął uciekać, a za nim biegł Kieł. '''James: '''Czy to przypadkiem nie ten rekin z 4 sezonu? '''Judy: '''I z piątego ;D Najpierw Scott, potem Al, a teraz Arkady. xD '''Andreas: '''I was to bawi?! ;-; '''Kinga: '''A wy jak się czuliście, jak odpadliście? '''Iulian: '''Odpadłem w 3 odcinku i powiem jedno... powiem jedno... obawiałem się tego. '''Kinga i Markus: '''Czemu? '''Iulian: '''Moja cicha osobowość na początku show... trochę byłem nieśmiały. '''Julia: '''Odpadłam i było mi smutno. Kontynuowała malowanie. Pokazany jest biegnący Arkady. '''Arkady: '''Kurde! Kurde! Kiedy on się ode mnie odwali!? Jak odpadłem to chciałem wyśmiać Emily, ale ona z nich wszystkich ma rozum! Ratunku! ... '''Virag: '''Jak ja się czułam, gdy odpadłam...? Reszta zamieniła się w słuch. Nawet Kieł i Arkady się zatrzymali. '''Virag: 'Żałośnie... Kieł kontynuował gonienie Arkadego. '''Nicholas: '''Ja powinnam wygrać to show, by jestem oryginalna i jedyna w swoim rodzaju! :D '''Andreas: '''Czy może ktoś zabrać mi z oczu tego idiotę!? (fuu) '''Kinga: '''Andreas spokojnie. Prześpij się to nie będziesz o tym myślał. James i Markus przygotowali parę specjałów z grilla. '''Patrick: '''Rządzicie ziomy na kuchni. Pycha! '''Chris: Dowiedzieliście się, jak nasi przegrani spędzają czas... i uwaga: Kinga wraca do Świata żywych! Tego nawet ja i producenci się nie spodziewaliśmy :O A co przegrani sądzą o finałowej siódemce? I na kogo będą głosować? Wracamy po krótkiej przerwie ;D ... Island de los Przegranos, popołudnie Chris: 'To wiecie już, jak spędzają czas uczestnicy. A teraz pora poznać ich opinie odnośnie finałowej 7! ;D '... James i Judy ponownie się całowali. James: 'O! Hej. To o kim by tu się wypowiedzieć... Thomas był dla cały sezon wredny, jak diabli :/ '''Judy: '''Oj... biedaczek :/ '''Patrick: '''Ale przecież odpadłeś w połowie sezonu, więc raczej 1/2 sezonu. I poza tym był tak, jak Duncan w porządku zawodnikiem. '''James: '''To nie ma różnicy... on zasługuje na karmę! '''Patrick: '''Słucham!? Miałeś chyba na myśli Emily! ... '''Kinga: '''Ta kretynka myśli, że dużo jej wolno... życzę jej, jak najgorzej! Większość przytaknęła. '''Virag: '''Emily powinna się leczyć na mózg... '''Patrick: '''Nigdy nie widziałem podlejszej żmii -.- Arkademu udało się zgubiło rekina. '''Arkady: '''Uff! Emily was wszystkich przebija na głowę. Zazdrościcie? ;P Fatih i Isabella -> Z nimi na stos! I z Iulianem najlepszej też! Na deser... Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I wpadł w kolejną pułapkę Iuliana. ... '''Iulian: '''Isabella to moja super sąsiadka i kumpela, a Fatih spoko gość! Oni muszą być w finale! '''Kinga: '''W moim przypadku Isabella (chyba najlepsza przyjaciółka) i Ben (osoba, której zawdzięczam życie) taki chciałabym finał. '''Markus: '''A wiesz, że ja też? :D Ben wymiata! Poza tym Ben to mój super kumpel ever! Kinga i Markus przybili żółwika. ... '''Nicholas: '''To tylko grubas i nawet związek z nim będzie mi szkodził. '''Barbie: '''Jak ona zagłosuje na Bena to ja też! '''Manuela '''Emily mnie wywaliła... jest 1000 razy gorsza -.- A kibicuję... Isabelli. Iulian dopływa w jej kierunku. '''Iulian: '''Wydawało mi się, że posiadacie ze sobą konflikt? '''Manuela: '''To chyba było nie porozumienie... a poza tym Katie kiedyś wspomniała, by nauczyć się wybaczać. I ogólnie przepraszam, że byłam nie miła. Sorry, Kinga :'/ '''Kinga: '''Spoko, nie gniewam się. :) A Tina? '''Julia: '''Podziwiam jej wytrwałość. '''Kinga: '''Ona po prostu ma klasę! Życzę jej finałowej 3. Oby utarła nosa tej suce. '''Markus: '''HA! Też lubię konflikt Tiny z Emily! Przypomina mi trochę ten: Z Leshawną i Heather xD Judy i James dosiedli się do wspólnego basenu ze wszystkimi uczestnikami. '''James: '''Tina? Mocne z niej ziółko. '''Judy: '''Zasługuje na wygraną! '''Patrick: '''Isabella i tak skopie każdemu tyłki, bo ma charakter. '''Andreas: '''Każdy go ma (plz) '''Kinga: '''A przynajmniej większość, bo Emily go nie ma. '''James: '''To kto jeszcze tam jest? Kinga pstryknęła palcem. '''Kinga: '''Tatiana! '''Judy: '''Ona jest strasznie tajemnicza i ponura i niezbyt ją lubię xD '''Iulian: '''E tam! Tatiana jest niesamowita i podziwiam ją, jak sobie radzi jako agentka... (spryt, okiełznanie i szybkie myślenie) gdyby Thomas jej nie zarezerwował to byłaby moja. ;) Ta przypomniały mi się chwile kiedy sam byłem agentem xD '''Markus: '''Komu naleśniczka? :D '''Reszta: '''MI! Island de los Przegranos, wieczór Każdy uczestnik bez wyjątku znajdował się nad dużym basenem. Markus grał na flecie jakąś survivalową melodię. '''Arkady: '''Przez ciebie Iulian jestem cały w bandażach! '''Iulian: '''Do wesela się zagoi Arkady. :) '''Virag: '''To było po prostu... (wybiła dziewiętnasta) Ha! Ale mu pokazałeś Iulian xD Dobrze kojarzę? '''Iulian: '''Nom. '''Markus: '''Ludzie mam świetny pomysł na zabawę gotowi? '''Virag: '''Czy ja przypadkiem nie wyczuwam ostrych meksykańskich papryczek? '''Patrick: '''Godzinę temu jadłaś te czerwone najostrzejsze papryczki Świecie i powiedziałaś tylko "Au... Mniam." '''Andreas: '''Byłem świadkiem xD '''Virag: '''Ale widocznie teraz potrzebuję mleka, bo parzy. :') Napiła się. '''Virag: '''Od razu lepiej. To jaka to zabawa Markus? Nagle między nimi pojawia się Chris. (z zasłony dymnej) '''Reszta: '''WOW! :O '''Chris: '''HAHAHAHA!!! Witajcie przegrani! Czas na najbardziej zaskakujący zwrot akcji w dziejach! Dziś w ten wieczór wy zdecydujecie kto opuścili... Totalną Porażkę: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew!!! '''Patrick: '''Poważnie? '''Chris: '''Bardzo poważnie! Dziś nie będzie pianek! Powiedzcie mi z kim chcielibyście się spotkać z Island de los Przegranos! To może zaczniemy od Kingi. Kogo? '''Kinga: '''EMILY! DZWONEK! '''Chris: '''No to mamy pierwszy głos na Emily! '''Arkady: '''Odwaliło ci!? Emily nie jest tego warta! DZWONEK! '''Chris: '''Wo! 2 głos na Emily :O '''Patrick: '''Arkady przypadkowo zagłosował na Emily xD DZWONEK! '''Chris: '''3 głos na Emily! '''Nicholas: '''Gdybym był chłopakiem to naprawdę zakochałbym się... w Tinie <3 '''Barbie: '''O! O! Ja też w Tinie! 2x DZWONEK! '''Chris: '''2 głosy na Tinę! '''Manuela: '''CO!? NIE! Głosujcie tak, jak ja czyli na Emily!!! DZWONEK! '''Chris: '''4 głos na Emily! '''Elizabeth: '''Książka, drzewo, szkoła, Totalna, i, O, Koło, Tina... DZWONEK! '''Reszta: '''NIE! '''Chris: '''3 głos na Tinę! '''James: '''Przecież ona klepie przypadkowo słowa! Na pewno nie wiem kto to jest Tina. '''Markus: '''O nie, czemu James :/ DZWONEK! '''James: '(palm)! '''Chris: '''I 4 głos na Tinę! 4 głosy również ma Emily. Czas na decydujący głos? '''Elizabeth: '''Sok, Masło, zasilacz, Tina... (dostała książką w buzię). '''Virag: '''Uff! DZWONEK! '''Reszta: '''O nie! :O '''Chris: '''O tak! '''5 głosów na Tinę!!! Ceremonia, Zima Tina była zszokowana swoją eliminacją (Podobnie, jak Leshawna w 22 odc. WTP) I została przez Chefa zaniesiona do armaty. Tina: '''JAK?! :O '''Chris: '''Cóż... trudno :/ No może mniej xD Wystrzelił ją. '''Tina: '''Jaaaaaaaaak!? '''Chris: '''Na wyspie została tylko szóstka! Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew